Kisses
by September Samstar
Summary: Arthur's band is failing. As it falls apart though, sometimes finding someone special in a park can change fate, in both the band department, and the romance department


"I'm sorry Arthur. Let's face it, the band is going nowhere. Xane offered me a chance to do what I really want, sing back up along with the bass, instead of what I'm good at. I gonna have to quit." Plastering a smile on my face, I offer my hand.

"It's cool, I understand. You have to do what's for the best. They'll need your skills." I offer my hand to shake. On the inside though, I'm screaming no. No, don't do this, don't leave us. With Garrett leaving, the band might as well fall apart. Without Garrett, there is no singer; no singer means nobody for sure will listen to us. He doesn't hear my internal pleas though; smiling with relief he exits out the garage. Sighing I turn to Chyenne and David, piano and drums respectively. They were making out, as usual, oblivious to the fact that the band is going to end.

"Ok, so uh, guys, I think it's inevitable…" They don't even look up, and that's when I realize how much I don't want this to happen. I was the one that started the band; I was the one that got my friends in on it. But now as it's falling apart, I realize that I can't let this happen. In a split second, I make a decision. This is my last chance. If I could just have until the next band meeting, maybe then I could find a replacement singer. "Hey, guys," I say again, louder this time. "I'm going to head out too. See you next week." Quickly they look up.

"Sure Arthur."

"See you next week."

I follow in the footsteps of Garrett. I have a week. One week to put the and back together like it was never apart, or let my dream die.

* * *

Every day that week I searched for someone. I tried clubs, street performers, everyone possible, I asked them. Each reply was negative. Each time I grew more and more desperate. I couldn't find anyone. Finally, two hours before band practice, I found myself in a park. Sitting down on a stone bench, I pulled out my phone, checking to see if the last person I saw would call. I knew they wouldn't though. Suddenly I heard this sound that surprised me.

_I heard that your_

_Settled down_

_That you_

_Found a girl_

_And your_

_Married now_

_I heard _

_That your dreams came true_

_Guess she gave you things_

_I didn't give to you_

I swear it was Adel, one of the greatest singers from my home country, England. But why would she be in a park in the middle of Newton, West Virginia? I follow the sound. Turning the corner, I find myself face to face with a girl. Medium height, small button nose, black and grey striped cap, and bright eyes. The thing that drew me most to her was her eyes. Accented with eyeliner, mine couldn't separate themselves from her gaze. She ignored me though and kept on singing. The way she sang though, it was a moment of pure peace and happiness written across her face.

_Oh friend,_

_Why are you so shy?_

_Ain't like you to hold back_

_Or hide from the light_

_I hate to turn up out of the blue uninvited_

_But I couldn't stay away_

_I couldn't fight it_

_I'd hope you see my face_

_And that you'd be reminded that for me _

_It isn't over_

I grabbed at my guitar strapped to my back. Quickly I began to strum the chords, mimicking the sound of the piano in the song.

_Never Mind I'll find_

_Someone like you_

_I wish nothing but the best_

_For you_

_Don't forget me,_

_I begged_

_I remember you say_

_Sometimes it lasts the love_

_But sometimes it hurts instead_

_Sometimes it lasts the love _

_But sometimes it hurts instead_

We kept going through the whole song. Eventually I was singing harmony. Some people came by and stood in silence until we finished. When we did, surprisingly there were a lot of cheering and clapping.

"Hey, you guys are pretty good."

"You take donations?"

"Mommy, can we have them sing again?"

"I don't know honey, but do remember your manners." The little girl walks up us.

"Thank you." They walk away, but I can't help but smile. One by one the people leave, and soon we are left alone. She turns to me.

"Hi, I'm Megan. Nice work with the guitar." Her eyes drifted slowly to my eyebrows. Yeah, I know they are big, but what can I do with them?

"I'm Arthur. You're a really good singer. And I don't just me that as a compliment, that's the truth. I thought you were Adel for a minute." A blush creeps over her cheeks. Her face and arms are covered in freckles. I can't help but good-naturedly poke one.

"Hey, what was that for?"

"Nothing." Gosh, my English gentleman must be slipping.

"What's with your eyebrows? Are you from England or something?" Defensively I touch them.

"Nothing's wrong with my eyebrows. And yes, I'm from England."

"No offense. They're just so big. Hey, how about I take you to get something to eat as a thank you; I've never really had an audience before, and you were really good. We should celebrate." Nice. Good old English charm is really slipping if this girl is asking me out to eat. Ok, not just any girl, but I'm starting to find myself liking her all the more. And if you find someone you like, you should be asking them to dinner, not the other way around.

"Ok. But let me treat you. You were the one that started to sing." She looks surprised, but she agrees. We head out to the nearest Chick-fil –a, one of the better American restaurants I have to say. We both grab milkshakes and sit outside in the sun. She looks really happy and relaxed. "So, are you in a band or anything?"

"No, not exactly. I sing at some clubs to help support myself through science-tech classes. But I've always wanted to join a band. You know, have a night job that no one would expect." Maybe this could work.

"Well, um, I'm in a band, but our lead singer just quit. Would you want to join?" She looks up surprised.

"Wow. We like barely know each other." I face palm. I knew it was going to be no different. Sure, she's cute, but she's just the same… "But you know, what the heck, I'm not doing anything. When do you guys meet?" Stunned I look up. No, this girl isn't the same. Relief floods my body, and that coupled with my earlier feelings, couldn't help but snow ball. Gently I leaned in and kissed her on the lips. Having kissed once before, I have to say, despite it being my first kiss, this was a thousand times better. After a couple of seconds, we break away.

"Well, that was nice." Cheekily she grins, but then her face becomes somber. "How do I know you really meant it?" I can't help but grin back at her. So serious, yet so funny.

"I only kiss when I mean it."

"And how am I supposed to believe you?"

"You are just going to have to trust me." Wryly she grins. I hold out my hand chivalrously and she gives me her milkshake.

"I'm finished" Shaking my head, I throw the cups away and go back to her, offering her my arm. One of the most classic rules of chivalry, never perform you same move twice. This time she accepts.

* * *

Megan ended up joining the band, and five weeks later we make a big debut and started to get regular concerts. And Megan and I, well, we're doing just fine. Our none of our later kisses have lived up to the first one, but there's more coming; so the competition is fierce.

**A/N: This is for my friend. She tells me all the time that I'm awesome, and I wanted her to know that she is so awesome that gentleman of hetalia loves her. And he thinks that making out with her is sooo hot. **


End file.
